


Doomsday

by Littlewriterlexi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewriterlexi/pseuds/Littlewriterlexi
Summary: No one knows where it came from. No one knows what it wanted. The only thing Kara knows is what it did. It crashed into Earth and managed to take everything from her in a single day. It left nothing in it's wake but death and destruction and Kara will need help from all of her friends if she's to remain on a hero's path, and not turn towards darkness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A definite work in progress-
> 
> Will update notes just currently working on getting all my works uploaded onto here

The strength of two Kryptonians clashing wasn't a small thing, no. Years ago she'd fought her aunt and the other Kryptonians who had escaped the phantom zone, and the city had suffered for it. A couple of years ago she'd brawled with her cousin as well, while he was being mind controlled and she could still remember those punches. The weight behind them, the force. Reign had been another powerful opponent, and once she'd absorbed powers from the other two worldkillers she'd even been stronger than Kara. Those punches too had been body crushing. Still, it was her cousin's blows that came to her mind first whenever she thought of a Kryptonian's strength. There was something different about him, it was odd. It wasn't that he was stronger, in fact the D.E.O had been theorizing that she was actually stronger than him. Something about her cells absorbing radiation differently, or more, or... Well, it didn't matter. The bottom line was that she was apparently stronger, maybe physically, but her cousin had something she didn't. Kara always thought it came from how he'd been raised here with the Kents. The ideals behind the crest on his chest... It made his blows stronger than any villains could ever be.

Truth.

Justice.

The American way.

Up, up and away.

It's a bird, it's a plane...

It's superman.

Kal always prevailed, he represented the best of humanity, and what Krypton should have aspired to be. He was always working for others, pushing himself for the sake of mankind. There was no job too big, nor too small. He'd saved kittens from trees, put out fires and spoken at schools about bullying. On the other end of the spectrum he had also stopped satellites from crashing into Earth, pushed back alien invasions single handedly, and saved billions upon billions of people time and time again. Growing up it was hard to not admire him, but not just admire, feel intimidated too. That was what Kara had wanted to do, who she wanted to be. She still couldn't believe it had taken Alex's plane crash for her to come out to the world as Supergirl. It just felt right, what she was doing. One thing that she had remained sure of though was that Clark would never be defeated. Not seriously, not for real, not for anyone.

That was why James had come running to her, telling her she needed to join every ASAP she'd never expected what she would find. The news story was a little messy, and details were actually scarce but Kara listened intently and began to put it together. Mon-El came rushing to her side too, a hand on her shoulder. "Kara, I've been calling..." he started, but she simply readjusted her glasses, and pushed a hand up. She wasn't trying to be rude, but this was important.

From what she'd put together it seemed a battle had begun early this morning between Superman and some unknown assailant. No one had any idea where it had come from, or if it was even sentient. It had made no effort to communicate and had started killing indiscriminately from the moment it had landed. It crashed, not in a pod, not in anything. It literally fell from space, crashed into the Earth and got up without a scratch if reports were to be believed. That wasn't the most concerning part though.

What was more concerning was the fight had been raging for hours. Hours, and the creature showed no signs of getting tired, it showed no signs of the stopping. The fighting had begun somewhere in Texas but had continued across the United States. It seemed to be heading East, right towards Metropolis which had surprised no one, apparently, because of course it was heading there. Clark had been trying to push it back, fight only in unpopulated areas but it was proving more difficult. They were moving so quickly through the states news crews were having trouble getting actual footage of the fight, but they'd caught a lot of images of Clark flying from brutal punches. The creature had killed several people upon his first landing but Clark had kept any more casualties from piling up once he'd joined the fight.

Finally they showed an image of the monster. It was a little grainy, not a very good image at all but still, it had Kara bring a hand up to her chest in fear. It even looked fearsome, and in the picture it was hulking over Clark. It was much bigger than Superman, all grey with only a green pair of... Shorts? He was huge, white spikes protruding from different parts of his body. Kara briefly wondered if they were bones, then realized it did not matter. The real question was why was she still standing here.

When she came back to her senses, pulling herself from staring at the screen she found Mon-El was still staring at her, the poor boy so concerned for the Kryptonian. Once upon a time a Kryptonian and a Daxomite would have done nothing but fight to the death, but the two had brought their people together, even if it was just the two of them. It was something special, and Rao, she loved this boy. But if Clark was already having trouble, and Mon-El didn't quite possess the same physical strength as she...

"Stay here." she said, it was the first thing she'd said since learning her cousin was engaged in a life or death battle with some horrific creature, and Mon-El looked like he was going to argue so kara furrowed her brows and gave him a dark glare. "Stay. Here." and with that she was off, running out of the office and towards the stairs. Everyone was so focused on the television, everyone was trying to learn what was going on. Never had Clark been engaged in such a fierce battle, not that anyone could remember anyway. It was a big deal.

It left the hallways empty though and once she reached the stairwell she was able to just leap up in the little hole between the flights of stairs. She wasted no time, choosing to kick the door leading outside right off of it's hinges, not even caring as it flew off the edge of the roof and, hopefully, clattering harmlessly into the street below. Kara threw her glasses to the ground and tore her shirt open to reveal the crest of the house of El, and was already off the ground when she tore her pants off to reveal the skirt hidden underneath. Her cape unfurled too and just like that she was off, and hopefully not too late.

She reached the outskirts of Metropolis within minutes and already the monster was quickly approaching. Their hands were held together, the monsters' and Clark's as he tried pushing him back to no avail. Clark was the one being pushed back, even with his feet firmly planted into the ground the monster was pushing forward, roaring mightily as Clark's boots left deep trails in the ground as he struggled to hold onto the beast. Kara didn't even think about it, she became nothing but a red and blue blur before crashing with full force into the beast and knocking the two of them into the ground. She made no additional moves, rushing to Clark's side.

"Kal!" she screamed, glaring. "You should have called me." she'd started almost angrily, but her words quickly grew quieter as she saw the state of her cousin. She'd never seen him look so weary before. He was actually bruised, and battered. One arm hung limply at his side and Kara winced internally.  _He was holding onto that creature with that._  She thought to herself. The thing was absolutely shattered, a quick use of her X-ray vision revealed. His suit was torn and tattered and there was a huge gash along his chest which had bled quite a bit already. One eye was practically swollen shut and he was drenched in sweat, something Kara didn't even know they were capable of doing while under the light of a yellow sun. "Clark..." she whispered, and he shook his head.

"Later, Kara. We have to- Watch out!" he cried out, but it was too late. The gray monstrosity bashed into Kara with it's full force and she imagined if a human were hit by a train it would be a similar feeling. She went flying and by the time she was able to steady herself she was several kilometers, yes, kilometers, away. She had to use her micro vision to scan exactly how far she'd gone and she cursed, before rushing back towards the two who were already back at it, Clark assaulting him, hammering with powerful one armed blows and grunting from the effort it took just to stun the beast for a moment.

What proceeded were several more hours of absolutely brutal brawling. The worst Kara had ever been in, and as the hours dragged on she wasn't sure how Clark was still standing. She was ready to give up, to collapse. The fight had taken them right to the middle of downtown Metropolis. All around her the screams were deafening, people were panicked, terrified and with good reason. Kara was holding the creature in place with her heat vision, blasting the beast with the scorching blue heat. It was still advancing, she didn't have to keep him forever just long enough for Clark to get most people out of harm's way. Rao, she couldn't be certain but she thought the beast was finally beginning to slow down somewhat. Its punches weren't as bone breaking, and it seemed to be tiring. Rao she hoped so, she was just praying. She was nothing but pain, her entire body felt like it was one huge break, she didn't want to get hit anymore, but these people needed her and...

Another deafening roar as the beast reached her. It hit her in someway, she wasn't sure how but she felt herself go through several buildings, collapsing to the ground several blocks away. She coughed, and her throat burned. The taste of metal filled her mouth as she tasted blood. Her fingers clenched into the sidewalk, turning it to dust under her strength. "That's it..." she whispered with far more confidence and strength than she actually felt like she had, but a shadow caught her attention. She looked up towards it, the beast was unrelenting this time. He was going to crash into her, he was going for the killing blow...

The cracking like sound a whip echoed through the streets and the flash of color blinded Kara for a moment. The creature was tugged out of its path, crashing harmlessly beside her giving Kara just enough time to dart out of the way. She knew who it was without even needing to check. "Mon-El! I told you to-"

Both Daxamite and Kryptonian were grabbed by their respective heads and tossed together in the same direction. More buildings fell as their strong, steel bodies crashed through them and they landed together, rubble collapsing on top of them. It was easy enough to push it off of them, but loud thuds confirmed what Kara feared. The bastard was already running towards them. Mon-El jumped forward, and damn it, he had no idea how strong this thing actually was. If Kara could overpower him, this thing would...

The sound Mon-El's neck made when it broke would haunt Kara for the rest of her life, which if she didn't get ahold of herself wouldn't be much longer. Mon-El's lifeless body flew back and crashed. The monster's fist had been nearly as big as Mon-El's entire head, and his head had nearly been torn off from the blow. Clark had seen the whole thing, and neither Kryptonian had been able to utter a sound. Mon-El's life ended. Just like that, in the blink of an eye and despite all her power Kara had been powerless to stop it. The beast roared again and Kara wondered if it was celebrating it's small victory. She collapsed to her knees and screamed, up into the sky. The sound of true terror, and pain and...

The ground exploded in front of her. Clark had brought the Daily Planet's globe down onto the beast and seeing Clark keep fighting made Kara realize she had to keep going too. "I'm going to kill you!" she shrieked, and flew forward as fast as she could, just as the beast dug itself out of the rubble. She was taking too easy a path, she was going straight, it was easy to predict. She heard Kal somewhere above call out to her. She tried stopping, tried backing away but it caught her with one of those damned spiked. It tore through her belly, and luckily it wasn't too deep, but she went flying back, a trail of blood showing exactly where she'd landed. She coughed more blood, and her vision blurred. Everything went fuzzy, and she was sure she'd passed out several times. How much time had passed, she couldn't be sure.

The next time she was conscious enough to have another thought there was a shockwave of such violent proportions she wasn't sure what had caused it. She wouldn't find out until she woke up weeks later. She wasn't conscious to see the death of her cousin, the death of a Superman. That shockwave had come from Clark putting everything he had into one final punch, just as the beast did the same. The beast had died too, and that wasn't something easy for Kal to do. He'd always believed there was a different way, but this time... He'd done what he needed. He'd paid the price too, and Kara hadn't seen this either, but he'd died in Lois' arms. She'd clutched him to her chest as she wept, and still, the Man of Steel managed to smile.

The world had lost its mightiest hero.

And Kara had lost everything.


	2. Reality

A lot happened very quickly over the following days. Kara was out of commission and no one knew how long she'd be out of it. They'd never seen a Kryptonian beaten so badly, and it made the beating Reign had given her look like nothing in comparison. So many bones were broken, and the large gash she'd gotten, the one that had taken her out of the fight, had nearly ended her life permanently. They'd rushed her to Metropolis General and unfortunately for Kara the things they'd had to do to fix her had hurt nearly as much as what that creature had done to her. They'd gotten her under red solar panels to set her bones, and perform surgery, but that creature had truly done a number on her. Doomsday, the media had started calling it. Not too subtle. Because he was Superman's Doomsday, and almost the entire world's. This world wasn't like Barry's, they were running a little low on heroes. As far as big superhero's went, Kara may as well be the only one left.

The first couple days were the scariest for her friends and the family she had left. Twice Kara had given them a scare when her heart had stopped beating, her body seemingly determined to just shut down and stop working. They'd gotten it beating again both times but just barely. Alex refused to leave Kara's side the entire time, she hadn't gone home to shower and only a couple of hours of sleep had been taken. She would pace back and forth along Kara's bed, occasionally stopping to hold her hand or kiss her forehead. Eliza had made the trip too, and kept Alex company as much as she could. Seeing Kara so battered was difficult for her, and she did excuse herself to rest at time, more emotionally than physically however.

J'onn had stopped by too, but when he wasn't checking in on Kara he was helping the rebuilding effort in Metropolis proper. Lena hadn't stopped by herself, but she'd been texting Alex incessantly, knowing she was probably in Metropolis and she was wondering where Kara was. Winn, James...Even Cat Grant had talked her way in. They'd all visited too and there was no surprise there. The true shocker was when Oliver, Barry, the Legends... Every single one of them had shown up. They'd offered their condolences to Alex, and prayed for Kara's swift recovered... And then they'd set out to do what each of them did best. Be heroes.

They all worked overtime, around the clock. It was quite a thing to see, a sight to behold. The city came together too, not just the city but the country. Crime across the country literally stopped. Not so much as a mugging, or a robbery. No one had even been caught so much as Jaywalking. Everyone was helping out in their own way whether it be actual rebuilding efforts or people just helping feed people in need, or providing water bottles to workers or... Thanks to the heroes, in only a matter of days they had fixed a huge chunk of the city. It was inspiring. Superman would have been proud.

The Man of Steel's body had been taken somewhere confidential and only Lois was allowed to where they kept it. It was actually a L-Corp facility where they were keeping his body and Lena had taken every precaution to make sure nothing suspicious was going on. There was a bit of outcry on the whole thing being wrong but when push came to shove Lena had proven to mostly be a friend to Kara over the last few years and Lois trusted her enough to at least make sure Clark's body was treated with care. The United States Government had tried to take possession of it, but Lois was having none of that. God knows what they wanted it for, but it was probably something not very nice.

When Kara awoke that was hardly the end of her worries. If anything the true challenges were only beginning. The moment Alex had seen Kara's eyelids start to flutter open she'd rushed forward and took Kara's hand. She squeezed it tightly, as tightly as she could and hoped that Kara could feel it. She even started crying, against her will the tears flowed freely and dripped down onto Kara's arm. She tried her best to hide it, because Kara would need all the positivity and love she could get, but just for a moment Alex needed to be weak. She rested her forehead against the back of Kara's hand, and her little sister just looked up at her with wide, petrified eyes.

"Was it a dream?" she asked, the first words out of her mouth, and the heroine knew it had been no such thing. She was waking up in a hospital bed, Alex was sobbing against her and her body ached in ways she'd never thought possible. Beyond that was the pain in her heart, and details remained fuzzy in her head but her heart remembered everything that had transpired. Mon-El… She'd barely gotten him back and already he'd been taken away from her again. Kara thought she should be crying, and she definitely felt enough pain to, physical and emotional, but she wasn't. Instead she ignored Alex's sobs and pleas and began to push herself up on her elbow, wincing and monitors began beeping loudly and doctors rushed the room, gently pushing her back down. With no super strength to speak of, Kara was easily subdued and redrugged. Darkness took her once again, while she mumbled, words slowly slurring "I need to help…"

The next time Kara awoke would be almost two weeks since Doomsday's attack. The city had actually mostly recovered but still the heroes stuck around, and they were determined to do so until Kara woke up. After all, Kara had helped save their Earth when it was attacked by the Earth-X villains so it seemed fitting they help protect Kara's world while she was out of commission. It should be noted, however, again that there was hardly any need for heroes over this time. The world was too busy mourning the loss of the Man of Steel, which Kara had yet to hear about. Plans had been made for the funeral since Kara had first woken up, and he was going to be laid to rest in the center of Metropolis. A special casket had been made, a large memorial was being planned with the unveiling of a large tablet with the names of everyone Superman had ever saved. The tablet was rather large. And the names had been carved in with the help of a microscopic laser.

Mon-El was not forgotten in this whole thing either. His sacrifice was noted, and he wasn't Metropolis' hero but the outpouring of gratitude towards him was as real as his sacrifice. A smaller memorial had been erected by the citizens of National City, and the alien bar there had dedicated an entire night to the man. All drinks had been free, of course and they'd discussed how far Mon-El had come. Unbeknownst to a sleeping Kara his body wasn't too far, kept in the morgue of the same hospital. With no other family, so to speak, they had decided it would be up to Kara to decide where he would be laid to rest.

Lois had also published an article in this time titled 'A World Without Superman' in a special memorial issue of the Daily Planet. Not a penny had been collected from that specific issue and the publishing company had eaten the entire costs of putting the paper out there. Perry thought it was the least they could do given the fact that Superman had given up his life to ensure the citizens of Metropolis were safe. Lois was still butting heads with her father over Superman's remains, but she warned him Kara would likely rain hellfire onto all of them if they so much as attempted to take his body, which brought the whole thing circle back to Kara, who woke up for the second time.

This time she woke up alone, and she was far more lucid than the last time she'd woken up. The recovering Kryptonian did not rush up or attempt to leave her room. She took a good look around to make sure she was truly alone and then stared intently up at the ceiling. She tossed and turned and tried to stop her brain from replaying the image of Mon-El's death over and over again, but the mind was a cruel mistress. It knew exactly how to turn someone, in just the right way. For Kara it was that sound. She could still hear it, that loud pop… The snap. That snap would always be tied to the end of Mon-El's life. She was Kara Zor-El. The Last Daughter of Krypton. The absolute, final Kryptonian. She had the powers of a God on Earth, absorbing power from it's yellow sun. She was strong. She was so, so strong. Except for when she wasn't, and staring up at that ceiling drained her strength rapidly. And when she was done being strong, she was ready to be weak. She began sobbing loudly, and worried that someone would hear she raised an arm and shoved it into her mouth, biting down as hard as she could, until she could taste the metallic tang of her blood. Her body rocked with sobs, and pain raked through her again, not even close to fully recovered from the wounds and each tremor was like being punched once more. She cried until she fell asleep again.

The third time she woke up, a couple of days after that, was the time where she would finally be awake. Stay awake. She woke to Alex again, and almost like she was reliving the first time she awoke her sister rushed to her side and gripped her hand. The heroine pushed herself up, but this time there was less resistance and it hurt a little less. That wasn't saying much though, because it still hurt like hell. She was able to sit up fully, with her back leaning against the head frame of the bed. The battered Kryptonian opened and closed her mouth, trying to produce saliva but her mouth was so try it was nigh impossible. "Water." she croaked, and Alex acted instantly, bringing a small cup to Kara's side within moments. The Girl of Steel downed it right away, and spoke again. 'More." she requested in a small, pleading voice and once more Alex complied. It repeated a few more times, before Kara crushed the small dixie cup in her hand. Even crushing that hurt the muscles in her hand, and she simply let it fall to the ground instead of even attempting to toss it away.

"What happened?" was her next question, because the first time she'd woken up they'd knocked her back out. The second time, she'd been all alone and needed to be weak for a little bit. This time she was lucid, in pain, but her mind was all there and she was ready to know. She had to know. "Did Clark get him? Did we get him?" she asked, and she stared at Alex so intensely, so desperately… Because if the answer was no, then Mon-El's sacrifice was for nothing. Alex didn't respond right away, instead she shifted and fidgeted and looked anywhere except at Kara, and the next time the blonde open her mouth it was in a far harsher tone than it needed to be. "Alex, tell me what happened."

Alex's eyes were already growing moist, and the gathering wetness was threatening to overflow and stain her cheeks. She took a deep breath, then a second shakier one. She practiced, and rehearsed and everytime she thought she had it she tried again from scratch. The sad reality was that there was no proper way to break the news to Kara, and she would have to just do it. "Kara, I'm so sorry…" she began, and she knew she'd already said the wrong thing based on Kara's heart monitor which began beeping rapidly again.

"It got away!? How!?" she screamed, she didn't even care that she was in a hospital, she didn't care that she might be disturbing other patients. Mon-El was dead, and the monster that had done it had escaped. That was more important than someone else who was recovering. They would recover. And Mon-El was dead. Mon-El is dead. Mon-El is dead.

"No, Kara… Doomsday." Alex noticed the slight twitch of Kara's eyebrow, "That's what people have been calling the monster." she quickly explained, before her sister had a chance to ask, then resumed. "Doomsday is dead Kara. It took everything Clark had to stop it, that thing was deadly." She swallowed thickly, and Kara watched her so expectantly because she was still waiting for the bad news. "It took everything Clark had, sweetie. They took each other down at the same time, it was...I can't even…"

"Kal is dead?" Kara asked, voice cracking as she asked the question, but Alex had no reason to lie about it and this was hardly something to joke about.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." her voice continued to grow quieter, and Alex didn't know what Kara needed but she was fairly certain she wasn't capable of giving it.

"No."

"Ka-"

"No, Alex!" she screamed, whirling around on her adoptive sister. She ripped the cords out of her arm, wincing. She tossed them aside violently and ignored the pain as she moved, her body fighting her with every little twitch. Alex tried to push her down, but Kara pushed her away. Instead, after, she tried to help her up and Kara pushed her away then too. She was sobbing so hard, desperate to help her sister but since she wouldn't accept she returned to silence and stepped back a few steps. That left only the high pitched screeching of the monitors, machines confused at the lack of heartbeat, pronouncing their query dead.

Kara was trying to stand, and her bare feet felt cold against the ground but when she tried to put weight, even a little, she instantly collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. She tried to catch herself on the chair Alex had been using at the last moment, but failed spectacularly and brought the piece of furniture down with her. At this point nurses and doctors were rushing in, and Kara allowed a pitiful whimper to escape her. Then she realized she had a far easier mode of transportation available to her, and was confused when she wasn't able to lift off the ground. It was then she finally noticed the red sunlight lamps they'd set up around her bed.

"Turn them off!" she screamed as nurses picked her up off the ground, even as she fought and pushed them.

Alex just watched helplessly, still sobbing, and covering part of her face with her forearm, and she tried to soothe Kara, tried to explain to her it wasn't so simple. "Kara, even if they turn the lamps off right now it'll take a little while for your powers to come back. We needed to take them away to fix you."

"I want them off!"

Alex moved carefully around the commotion, unplugging each lamp as quickly as she could. They'd all anticipated something like this. They were lucky that Kara was Kryptonian. The lamps weren't kept on all the time. They'd been needed to perform surgery and set bones. Then they'd be turned off in order for Kara to heal faster than any human could. They would then turn them back on to keep her sedated, and they'd repeated the process several times. Luckily all of Kara's bones had set properly, but her body was still battered and bruised and sore. Whatever sunlight energy she was absorbing, however that worked, her body was using all of it faster than it took it in. A human would have died from those injuries, plain and simple. If by some miracle they'd survived there would have been months, and months of healing, and that wasn't including the years of physical therapy they'd need. Kara was still broken, but her bones had set, and had more or less healed. She definitely shouldn't be out performing any heroics, even when her powers returned she'd be fragile for a little bit. She would need to take it easy, lest she hurt herself all over again. With the soreness and fragile bones there was also the matter of her wound. Much to everyone's surprise it hadn't closed fully, Kara was being held together by stitches. That creature, wherever it had come from had been capable of cutting through Kryptonian skin like it was butter, and there was no getting past the fact Kara would be left with a nasty scar.

She would learn all this in time, and no one was thinking of that as the nurses wrestled her back into bed. They'd intended on sedating her again, but the broken Kryptonian refused, thrashing and lashing out as they approached her. They feared they'd do more damage trying to wrestle her down, so it seemed best to just let her do her thing. So long as she didn't open her stitches, it should be alright, and they all backed away at a safe distance, leaving the poor girl propped on her bed, and she stood back up almost immediately, resting most of her weight on the mattress to hold herself up. She was panting, and her body ached terribly and she looked nothing like the hero the world had come to know. No, there was no smile, nor positivity. That seemed gone, and a nasty scowl had replaced it. She aimed it towards the doctors, and nurses, and Alex. All the people who were trying to help her. It wasn't fair, but…

"Where's Kal's body?" she spit out, and still she sounded angry. Anger was taking hold of her, and she was allowing it to. Anger seemed so much better than feeling the pain. She'd have to feel eventually, but she'd delay it as much as she could. "Where did they take him?" she repeated, because she too had thought of the government taking the body for some sick experiments of some kind. She wouldn't allow her baby cousin to be desecrated like that, they wouldn't defile the world's hero.

"L-corp has i-"

"What!?" Kara seemed like she was about to pounce on Alex for even uttering those words.

"Kara! Listen to me!" she stepped forward and withheld a sniffle. She took hold of Kara's wrists, holding them firmly even though she knew it would ache. She forced her sister to lock eyes with her, "Lena has it. It's safe. Lena is your friend, you know we can trust her. Lex Luthor isn't involved in this, I promise it's safe. I've seen it, okay? I've seen it, it's fine. He's going to be buried in Metropolis, but we've been waiting for you to wake up, okay?"

Kara was still slightly shaking as Alex explained, but if it was with Lena it should be fine. Lena was a friend, Lena wouldn't defile Clark's body. No, she'd take care of it. As Supergirl they'd had their differences, and she hadn't trusted Kara for a while but that was all behind them. "Mon-El?" she asked next.

"He's here, Kara. They've got him in the morgue. We've been waiting for you to decide for him too, sweetie." she spoke more softly, since Kara seemed to be returning to her senses. "I know this is too much to hear all at once, but Barry, Oliver, the Legends they're all here, okay? They've been helping rebuild Metropolis, and wanted to be here in case anything big came up. You have all these people who love you, and we're all here for you… But right now we need you to rest okay, please?"

The last thing Kara wanted to do was rest, because resting would probably leave her to her thoughts but she gave a little nod anyway. She shifted her weight backwards, and Alex knew instinctively what Kara wanted, and she helped her get back into her bed. When Kara was on her back again she sniffled. She wanted to curl up into a ball, but her rickety body wouldn't let her.

"We'll deal with all of this when you wake up again, okay?"


End file.
